


At the Library [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Kissing, Library, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex is a student at Hollywood U and secretly dating Professor Hunt.Prompt: books
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	At the Library [AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex fumbled through the stack of books at the table looking for one book in particular that she needed to finish her paper. She thought she had grabbed it from the library shelf, but must have put it down somewhere. Reluctantly, Alex dragged herself away from the table in search of the missing book.

When she returned a paper sticking out of one of her books caught her eye. She pulled it out, “Meet me by the reference books.” Her fingers traced the letters on the page as a simpering smile spread across her cheeks. 

Alex’s fingers trailed along the spine of the books on the shelves in the reference section as she traveled further into the dark corner furthest away from prying eyes. 

Hunt’s arms snaked around her from behind pulling her in. 

“This is quite bold for you,” Alex teased leaning further into his embrace. “What if someone sees us?”

“When was the last time you were in this section of the library?” Hunt whispered; his breath warm against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“This might be the first,” Alex admitted turning into him. She draped her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the hair at the base of his head.

“My point exactly,” Hunt noted. 

His lips drifted toward hers, hovering for a moment as her warmth settled over him and he breathed her in. His lips brushed against hers softly. The mere risk of kissing her overwhelmed him, her every touch amplified through his body until all he could feel was her. He kissed her again and again, each time with more urgency. 

Alex's fingers tangled in his hair pulling him harder against him. Her heartbeat quickened as she lost herself in his kisses, their mouths melting together. 

Hunt pulled her lower lip between his teeth as he finally released her. The taste of her caramel coffee now firmly in his mouth. His lip curled up at the corner. “Now, I believe you have a paper to complete, Miss Spencer.”

Alex still breathless couldn’t even think of anything to respond. 

“I expect neither you nor your paper to be late when I see you in class tonight.” His lips met hers once more before he turned and left. 


End file.
